


Kindred Spirits

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rose Tico Appreciation Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Female Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mechanic Rey, Mechanic Rose Tico, Other, Past Child Abuse, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug, Women Being Awesome, rated mature for brief mentions of Rey’s abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey and Rose get acquainted.





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For imaginary_golux. Hope you like it! It was fun writing some Rey and Rose interaction, it truly was.

Rose has met Rey, and she has to be honest, the former scavenger from Jakku is...actually pretty cool, really. 

Yeah. Definitely cool. She was kind of jealous of Rey at first for the major motivating force that she had on Finn (and Rose wished, in all honesty, that she could be that much of a motivator on Finn, that Finn would talk about her the way that he talked about Rey. She remembers Paige talking about that subject, that moment when someone was your air and sky and reason for being), but now, hanging out with Rey...

She’s honestly cool. 

She definitely knows her stuff, Rose can’t help but think. Even as she focuses on a malfunctioning part of one of the speeders, Rose doesn’t have to give her much coaching. She already knows what she’s doing. 

“You’re pretty good,” she says to Rey. 

“I’ve practiced,” Rey says. “Back on Jakku...it was part of what I had to do to earn my keep.”

”For who?”

”Unkar Plutt,” Rey says. 

Plutt. Rey’s talked about him before, and Rose can’t help but hate him. He’s like the Crolute version of the people on Canto Bight — profiting off abuse and suffering. Rose wonders if she should have put her fist through Jakku as well as Canto Bight. 

“You had to learn a lot, didn’t you?” Rose says. 

“For what it’s worth. How to pilot, how to fix things, how to squeeze into enclosed spaces to find things...it wasn’t easy.”

Rose bites her lip. She has to admit she feels even worse for Rey. “You’re incredibly strong.”

”So are you,” Rey says. She raises her head, tinkers some more with the speeder. Rose helps her, and she wonders if she’s made a new friend in this odd, incredibly likable scavenger. 


End file.
